It's all right baby
by Siath Youkai
Summary: Rima retrouve son amant en facheuse position avec son meilleur ami. Que se passe t-il dans sa tête?


**Auteur: Siath**

**Disclamer: Persos à Matsuri Hino**

**Rating: T pour language **

**It's all right baby... I want fight you but I'm okay for this... **

Tout ce que tu dis est de la merde... Ces "je t'aime" en profusion à combien de personnes les as tu dis?  
Tout ce que je pensais ma vie a été ruinée en à peine quelques minutes.  
Je me rappelle du début comme toute personne voulant oublier l'horreur de ce qui lui arrive...  
Tu me disais ces "je t'aime" qui malgré moi me rendais toute chose. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire que ces "moi non plus" tellement faux à l'oreille.  
Et puis finalement ces "moi non plus" ce sont transformer en "moi aussi" quand j'ai enfin bien voulu accepter ces foutus sentiments qui me prenaient aux tripes et ne me laissaient pas un moment de répits.  
Comment cela se fait-il que je sois aussi lamentablement sentimentale?

J'ai envie de frapper ton adorable petite gueule d'ange à la noix contre ce foutu mur qui à l'air si dur, si fracassant...  
Sa blancheur manque de rouge tu ne trouves pas?  
Crois-tu que le rouge de ton sang suffira?  
J'ai envie de t'envoyer mon poing dans ton nez et entendre le crack caractéristique d'une cassure...  
Que dire de plus?  
Je te hais et je t'aime...

Là je te regarde et tu dors... Silencieux...Calme... Serein... J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un salop... Tu es là... _Ça_ est endormi à côté de toi... ce _Ça_ m'agace déjà...  
Que vas-tu dire en te réveillant et surtout en me voyant dans le cadre de la porte, un sac en plastique pendant lamentablement à mon bras, sac où repose ton repas préféré que j'avais pris juste pour toi...  
Bien entendu tu vas me dire "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!" ou bien "C'est ... qui a commencé! Je n'ai rien pu faire je t'assure!" comme là fois où Ruka t'avait soit disant embrassé... Mais là ça me parait beaucoup possible... Qu'est-ce qui se passerait dis-moi si c'était "ça" qui se réveillait en premier... Rien je pense, ce n'est pas sa faute... Je ne devrais même pas l'appelé "ça"... Il me l'avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi. Il me l'avait dit que si un jour tu lui demandais quelque chose il accepterait sans rechigner. Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi toi tu lui as demandé quelque chose...  
N'étions-nous pas bien ensemble?  
Takuma, oui je refuse de l'appeler "ça" finalement, bougea dans son sommeil, sembla rechercher ta chaleur comme je l'avais fait si souvent ces deux dernières années... Le blond se réveilla doucement et son regard s'aimanta presque au mien, paisible contre torturé, amoureux contre triste et en colère. Puis l'éclat dans ses yeux devint différent, il semblait passé d'amoureux à désolé, coupable. Le pire c'est que je ne lui en voulais pas.  
-Rima... murmura t-il de ses lèvres trop rouges, trop gonflées...

Je l'ignorais quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer en me mordant les lèvres violemment. Puis je les rouvris à nouveau et plongé mon regard bleu dans celui vert de mon vis-à-vis qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité avec le drap.

-Ichijô-senpai... Peux-tu le réveiller s'il te plait? je ne veux pas toucher à cette merde. Mes yeux étaient plissés, dangereux.

Le blond mordit sa lèvre inférieur et secoua l'endormi ni brutalement ni doucement. Je l'en remerciai intérieurement... Il était neutre dans cette histoire même si il aimait profondément l'autre... J'étais tout de même un peu sa petite soeur d'âme et il m'aimait aussi, surtout il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir...  
Ça c'était trop tard mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir franchement. Mon pauvre frère, de quel merde as-tu bien pu t'amouracher! Je dis ça mais je le suis tout autant que toi... Je suis si stupide.  
L'autre commença à bouger et il grogna en ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux un peu plus sombres que les miens.  
Ses yeux se portèrent sur le mon frère d'âme et il embrassa la joue couverte d'un fin duvet couleur soleil avant d'embrasser les lèvres purpurines qui j'avoue m'avaient tant tenter quand j'étais jeune...  
Le blond aux yeux verts me lança un regard terrifié mais ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le brun/roux devant moi.  
Moi j'avais les lèvres pincées, mon coeur tambourinant de colère contre la paroi de ma cage thoracique.  
Je n'arrivais pas à faire connaitre ma présence, et le baiser s'intensifiait... Le brun colla le blond au lit, ce dernier tenta de résister mais ne put que gémir faiblement, la force physique de mon futur-ex-petit-copain étant bien supérieur à la sienne. Le dominant releva les jambes de son soumis et ce dernier glapit, il libéra ses lèvres et cria contre l'oreille de l'abruti.

"Arrête! Lâche-moi!  
-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Taku-chéri... Tu as pourtant tant aimé toute à l'heure, quand j'ai caressé ton corps et que je t'ai pris dans toutes les positions possibles... Te rappelles-tu à quel point je te faisais crier mon coeur? Te rappelles-tu ce que tu gémissais outrageusement, accentuant ainsi ma dureté en toi?  
-La ferme putain! R-Rima je suis désolé! "

Moi je restait choquée, les regardant dans mon lit, tout les deux près à faire une chose de tellement intime pour moi ; écoutant mon amant dire des choses obscènes à mon meilleur ami.

Ce fut peut-être une bonne chose que Takuma ait dit que je me trouvais là, car l'abruti se tourna enfin vers moi, et sembla presque paraitre gêner d'être nu, entre les cuisses d'un homme, devant sa "petite amie".

Mais cet état de fait ne dura pas longtemps car un sourire suffisant et "heureux" se dessina sur ses lèvres framboise alors que ses yeux habituellement inexpressifs montraient un pétillement de joie sadique.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous Rima?  
-De quoi?  
-Je sais que ça t'excite... Imagine toi ce bon blond de Takuma, attaché aux barreaux de ton lit, les jambes largement écartées, moi entre ses si belles et excitantes cuisses et toi sur lui, son désir ancrée profondément en toi? Ne serait-ce pas magnifique Rima?  
-Tu es malade Senri!  
-Et puis sinon on peut aussi être tout les deux à toi, en toi qu'en dis-tu?  
-Laisse tomber Senri! Tu es aussi fou que ton père ce n'est pas possible! Tu devrais te faire interner!  
-Oh allez Rima, on fait juste un petit essai... Un plan à trois avec un beau blondinet en parfait soumis, et incapable de se défendre...

Takuma commença à flipper sérieusement, les mains de Senri se refermaient sur ses poignets gracile et le maintenaient collé au matelas sans aucune solution pour s'échapper.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Senri Kuran Shiki, qui au début de notre relation était si prude vis-à-vis du sexe, me proposait à moi la pire débauchée de la ville, un plan à trois avec celui que l'on appelle le dieu de la tentation. Sans que Senri ne s'en aperçoive j'échangeais un regard vicieux avec Takuma qui me rendit lui un sourire pervers.

-Tu déconnes j'espère? Tu me trompes avec mon meilleur ami et ensuite tu me proposes un plan avec ce dit meilleur ami?  
-Oui et alors? tu dis son nom des fois dans ton sommeil, j'avais envie de savoir s'il était aussi bon que tout le monde le dit, et je ne suis pas du tout déçu, une vrai chienne en chaleur.

Je vis Takuma se lécher les lèvres avec un sourire... Il tenait beaucoup à sa réputation de Dieu de la tentation et du désir...  
Le blondinet bougea les hanches lascivement et Senri eut un sourire.

-Tu vois?

J' hochai la tête, heureuse de voir mon ami s'amusait comme ça, car ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un amusement pour le blond malgré ses profonds sentiments pour Senri, il ne résistait jamais à se faire combler ou a combler un autre homme ou une autre femme.  
Je ne sais pas comme cela se faisait-il, mais nous éprouvions tout les deux, nous les deux pires dépravés du japon, des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de Senri Shiki dont à peine un ou deux ans au par avant était la plus grande prude du pays du soleil levant.

Le blond eut un gémissement mécontent et tenta de libérer ses bras mais Senri tient bon et le re-plaqua contre le matelas.

-Bouge pas toi!  
-Mais... Vous allez vous décider oui ou merde... Que je sache si je vais me chercher quelqu'un d'autre ou si je reste tranquillement dans ce lit confortable pour encore quelques temps!  
-Il a raison Rima, soit tu acceptes, soit tu sors de cette chambre et fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu de ce qui se passe entre Taku-chan et moi...

_**- C'est bon bébé... J'ai envie de t'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule mais je suis d'accord pour ça... **_

_**OWARI.**_


End file.
